What I Meant To Say
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: When Lucky shows up the hospital and once again takes at jab at Elizabeth. And Elizabeth? Well, she is done with the bullcrap. (Everything I wished Liz had said to Lucky after the Niz affair.)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own General Hospital, no copyright infringement is intended. This for amusement purposes only.

**Summary: **While Liz is working at the hospital Lucky tries to take a few shots at her, but Liz who is fed up with the hypocrisy of it all decides that she is done.** (Basically what I wished Liz would have said to Lucky when he went off on her.)**

**Inspiration: **I hated the fact that they had Elizabeth just suffer the insults from Lucky and everyone else when they had done the same mistakes she did. This is what I wished Elizabeth would have said instead of taking the highroad.

This is inspired by the song 'What I Meant To Say' by Chris Daughtry.

**Need to Know: **The Niz affair happened, but there was no baby

* * *

**What I Meant To Say**

_By ThroughtheMirrorDarkly_

It had been a perfect day so far until Lucky walked up to the Nurses hub with Lulu and Siobhan in two. She had been perfectly polite in telling them how Dante was doing, when Lucky made an underhanded comment. One that was meant to sting Elizabeth, to make her feel guilt with her affair with Nicolas that ended six months ago. If it had been six months ago, it would have worked.

As it was, it just annoyed Elizabeth.

"Lucky, just walk away now," she told him, the last fuse she had left about to burn out. She had been dealing with the Spencers' disdain ever since Nic and her affair had been discovered. At first, she endured it because what she did was wrong and she knew that. So she bit her tongue when the insults came because she knew she should have ended things with Lucky a long time ago (and with Nicolas, too, if she was honest with herself.) However, it's been six months and she was done with the shit.

People expected her to choke back her anger when someone hurt her, and forgive them, but when she made a mistake, she was vilified for it. "This is my work place. I have never made a scene at your work place, so I ask that have the same courtesy for me," she told him, her voice sounding infinitely patience. Her patience was wearing thin, and the hypocrisy that Lucky was spewing right now was raising her hackles. She was working yet another double shift, and she had to get home to her boys.

"You don't have the right to ask anything of my brother," Lulu snapped, angrily. Her eyes were narrowed on the brunette, and then she took a step back when Elizabeth pinned her with a glare. Elizabeth had never glared at her like that.

"Okay. That's it! I've had it with you!" Elizabeth slammed down the file that she had been working on, and walked around the nurse station to face both of them. "You want to air dirty laundry? Let's air it, but this time let's give _both_ sides of the story." She crossed her arms over her chest, and stood with her spine straight. "Let's go back to the beginning of our history, shall we? The beginning of our "permanent lock"."

Lucky paled ever so slightly. "Elizabeth," he began.

"What's the matter, Lucky? Don't want Siobhan to hear the story?" Elizabeth taunted, a dark smirk on the edge of her mouth. "You see, Siobhan, I had the biggest crush on Lucky. I did anything to get his attention, to try and make him see me when all he saw was my sister, Sarah."

The red Irish woman stared at Elizabeth. At first, she was about to say something in Lucky's defense, but there was something on Lucky's expression that made her hold her tongue. She had heard all about Elizabeth from Lucky, but there was an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach that just maybe that she didn't know the full story.

"Then our school was having a Valentine's Day Dance, and I asked Lucky if he wanted to go with me. He said yes, but like all of Lucky's commitments, he forgets them." Elizabeth sent Lucky a cool look. "Imagine my surprise when I get all dressed up, and Lucky shows up at the door only to take my sister to the dance instead. I was horrible embarrassed, so I didn't go to the dance. I ended up the park where I experienced the worst night of my life, and just because Lucky happened to be the one walking by to help me to my feet…the Spencer have acted like I've owed him something ever since."

She turned a cold blue gaze on Lucky. "I forgave you, Lucky. I forgave you for that night. I forgave you for jerking me along when you didn't love me, and I forgave you for sleeping with Sarah. I forgave you for bringing pills into my house, putting them where my son could get to them and shooting a gun while high near my boy. I forgave you for cheating on me with Maxie and Sam. I kept forgiving you, Lucky, and somewhere along the way you got into you head that makes you infallible," Elizabeth shook her head, back and forth. There something tired to her expression, but then she steeled herself. "I will not admit that what I did with Nic is a mistake. Nic was my friend, my true friend, and was actually there for me when I needed it."

"And I wasn't? I loved you, Elizabeth, and you threw back in my face!" Lucky shouted, his face turning red with embarrassment and anger.

"No, you weren't! I told you I needed time. I was going through a lot. I was going through PTSD and seeing a therapist because I wasn't feeling like myself. You couldn't give me time, you kept pushing and pushing me. You entire family acted like I should drop everything to cater to your whim's like they always do. Nic was the only one who was patient and actually listened to what I was going through. I won't say it was right having a relationship with him behind you back, but I can't regret it. It opened my eyes that no matter what, you will never grow up," Elizabeth ranted, her hands on her hips. She was done with him, and his family. "You are just a little boy who throws a tantrum when his world comes crashing down, and spitefully hurts those around him because heaven forbid he take any responsibility for anything!"

Elizabeth had put up with years of abuse from Lucky and the Spencers. It always came with a price, and Elizabeth knew one day that price would be too high. One that she did not want to pay. "I will admit to sabotaging our relationship, Lucky. You want to know why? I knew we weren't those fifteen year kids anymore, but no matter what you couldn't see it! You would never take no for an answer, or hear what I said. So I used Nicolas to destroy my life before you got bored to do it again so this time it would be on my terms, and not yours!"

Lucky pulled back, his expression visibly hurt. His eyes welling with tears, and Elizabeth had to fight rolling her eyes. It was his new trick to guilt her, but she had become hardened to it. "Leave me alone, Lucky," Elizabeth told him, sharply. "You say that you want nothing to do with me…then stop seeking me out. I don't need you in my life, I'm better off without you and so are my boys. I'm done with you petty, hypocritical bullshit and the next time you come to my work looking for a fight, I will file charges for harassment."

With that Elizabeth turned on her heel, and stalked away.

Behind the Nurses Station, Epiphany smirked at the dumbfounded look on the Spencers' faces and the stricken one on Siobhan's. "About damn time," Epiphany chuckled, flipping through the chart that Patrick handed her.

"Yep, Lizzie's got her backbone back," Patrick smiled, with a hint of pride in his voice. Elizabeth just sashayed away, and as she walked down the hallway. All the anger she had been holding in, drained out of her leaving her more peaceful and feeling more like herself in a long time. With her head held high, Elizabeth decided it was time to make a change.

A change that was long overdue.

* * *

_**Rrs are appreciated. It's a short fic, but it hit the points in which I wished Liz would have said to Lucky. It struck me as hypocritical that they had Lucky shout all kinds of horrible stuff at Elizabeth, but back when Lucky was cheating on Liz, everyone told her that she had to forgive him. Just needed to rant it out, because the GH writers never did. **_


End file.
